Ошибки перевода
: В данной статье перечислены различные ошибки и неточности, сделанные локализаторами в играх [[Серия игр Fallout|серии ''Fallout]]. ''Fallout * ВРЭ ( ) — точный перевод названия Forced Evolutionary Virus звучит как «вирус принудительной эволюции», соответственно, аббревиатура читалась бы как ВПЭ. * Георг ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции, правильный вариант Джордж. * Джейкоб — по неизвестной причине персонаж с именем Джейк ( ) был локализован как Джейкоб ( ). В то же время большинство персонажей упоминает его именно как Джейка. * Дарелл ( ) — неправильная транскрипция имени. Согласно практической транскрипции, правильно Даррел. * Житель Адитума ( ) — название самой локации ( ) было локализовано как «Святилище», соответственно персонаж должен называться «Житель Святилища». Проблема в том, что сама локация была локализована не везде, что повлекло дальнейшие ошибки. * Лог Максона ( ) — транскрипция вместо перевода, правильно «журнал Максона». В инвентаре назван как «История Максона». * Матия — из-за ошибки в оригинале игры (диалог Матии, {119}) в её локализации Матия упоминается как персонаж и женского, и мужского рода (см. обсуждение статьи), в то же время в pro-файле пол указан как женский. * Отель Некрополя ( ) — в английском чёткое разделение понятий «мотель» ( ) и «отель» ( ). Локация должна была называться «Мотель Некрополя». * Охотничье ружьё ( ) — некорректный перевод, самозарядный карабин под .223 патрон является нарезным огнестрельным оружием, и следовательно, должен называться «охотничья винтовка». * Пауль ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции. Правильно — Пол. Русским аналогом считается имя Павел. * Полевой переключатель ( ) — морфологическая ошибка, правильно «Переключатель полей». * «Солнце» вместо «Психо». Ошибочное название появляется во время осмотра предмета в инвентаре, в прочих местах название переведено корректно. * Уиггум ( ), Виггап ( ) — согласно практической транскрипции, имя должно читаться как Уиггам; этот вариант возник из-за опечатки разработчиков в диалоговом файле. Фактически персонажа зовут Уиггап ( , в частности, именно так называется скрипт персонажа), написание Виггап также ошибочно. * Усиленная броня ( ) — правильно «Силовая броня» ( ; сила, мощь). Ошибочное название появляется во время осмотра предмета в инвентаре, в прочих местах название переведено корректно. При этом название закалённой силовой брони, в отличие от неулучшенного варианта, переведено корректно во всех случаях. * Фонарик ( ) — способ активации и внешний вид предмета в игре указывает, что это не фонарик, а фальшфейер или сигнальная шашка. * Халявщик ( ; a person who borrows from or lives off others, Oxford Dictionaries, букв. «человек, который занимает или живёт за счёт других») — в переводе «1С» способность названа «Хапуга». Правильнее «Попрошайка» (от to scrounge — попрошайничать). 1C использует перевод по смыслу от to scrounge around. Fallout 2 * Авто-Док, Авто-пушка — орфографическая ошибка, правильно «автодок», «автопушка». * Блонди — транскрипция вместо перевода «говорящего» имени ( ), утеряна отсылка к персонажу фильма «Хороший, плохой, злой». То же самое с его солдатским жетоном. * Бронеимплант Феникс — правильно бронеимплант'ат'' (имплантаты). * Вонг И Цзе ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует Вон И Цзэ. * Доктор Фанг ( ) — транскрипция с английского, по системе Палладия следует Фун. * Дробитель ( , от англ. masticate — жевать, месить, итал. masticate — жевать) — брутальный вариант вместо Жеватель (на что намекает сам персонаж и его фразы). То же самое с его ухом. * Дэн МакГроу ( ) — правильно МакГрю, от глагола to grew («вырасти»). Вероятно, локализаторы спутали произношение с инфинитивом глагола, to grow («расти»). Единственный вариант правильного перевода появляется в титрах одной из концовок Реддинга. * Ключ от радиорубки Убежища 15 ( ) — некорректный перевод названия строения, правильнее было бы «ключ от лачуги Убежища 15». * Коврокрыс ( ; амер. разг. маленький ребёнок, пока не умеющий ходить) — некорректный перевод разговорного выражения. * Лао Чу ( ) — транскрипция с английского, по системе Палладия следует Лао Чоу. * Летящий дракон ( ) — локализация утеряла из названия цифру 8. Кроме этого, более точным был бы перевод «летающий» (летящий — ), поскольку китайские драконы большую часть времени проводят в воде. * Лонг Ванг ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует Лун Ван. * Ло Пэн ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует Ло Пань. * Мария ( ) — по неизвестной причине персонаж по имени Мирия в локализации от 1С зовётся Мария. * Мастер Кама Сутры — орфографическая ошибка, правильно «''Мастер Камасутры». * Мозг ( ; вар. ''Брейн) — утеряна отсылка к братьям Pinky & Brain из мультсериала «Пинки и Брейн». * Мутный источник поп-культуры ( ) — правильнее был бы перевод «неясная отсылка к поп-культуре». * Мэй Да Чианг ( ) — транскрипция с английского, по системе Палладия следует Май Да Чян. * Прививки Убежища ( ) — в переводе опущено слово «город» ( ), полный перевод: «Прививки Города Убежища». * Подкожная броня ( ) — неполный перевод, более полный: «подкожная ударопрочная броня». * Пророчества Сулика: ** Строка 421: «Этот один вовсе не один, но помогает быть одному… может, духи ещё что-то знают, может нет. Мы со мной думаем, они любят хитро выражаться» ( ). Правильный перевод: «Этот не есть искомый, но он поможет отыскать его» (выражение «''this one''» означает «этот»), подразумевается, что убежище, находящееся в Городе Убежища — не тринадцатое, но поможет в его поисках. ** Строка 521: «Иди по тихой дороге и многому учись» ( ). Правильный перевод: «Иди по тихой дороге и многое узнаешь». * Райские сферы — при переводе оригинального названия ( ) утеряна игра слов и отсылка к названию американской кинопремии Golden Globe Award («Золотой глобус»). * Рэтч — официальные локализаторы по неизвестным причинам «поменяли пол» персонажу с мужского на женский. * В диалогах Рэтча (строка 101) — несогласованность описания персонажа у всех российских локализаторов: ** оригинал: «''You see Ratch, probably picking at some lice''»; ** локализация 1С: «Вы видите Рэтч, наверняка занятую ловлей блох»; ** локализация Фаргуса: «Вы видите Ретча, возможно он что-то пьёт там»; ** локализация 7-волка: «Вы видите Ретча, который копается в блохах». * Салун «Мэйлмют» ( ) — согласно практической транскрипции, название салуна должно звучать как «Маламьют» либо, по официальному названию породы собаки, «Маламут». * Сюзи ( ) — правильный вариант «Сьюз». Локализаторы спутали это имя с другим, Suzy ( ). * Тако Бенедикто Пасифико Хуан Мария Рамирес (исп. Tuco Benedicto Pacifico Juan Maria Ramírez) — транскрипция первой части имени с английского вместо передачи испанского произношения. Правильно должно быть Ту'ко. То же самое с его солдатским жетоном. * Тренировка Убежища ( ) — в переводе опущено слово «город» ( ), полный перевод: «Тренировка Города Убежища». * Улучшение атаки Феникс ( ) — явный машинный перевод. Согласно правилам построения предложений правильный вариант: «Штурмовое улучшение Феникс». * Улучшенная подкожная броня ( ) — неточный перевод, более точный: «Штурмовое улучшение подкожной ударопрочности»; более точный и понятный: «Штурмовое улучшение подкожной ударопрочной брони». * Убить Крысобога ( ) — перевод названия существа как его имени, тем более что фактически оно другое, правильнее было бы «Убить бога крыс». То же самое с упоминанием при выдаче задания. * Фу Дер Мо, Эйлин Ик — неправильно переведённые имена и фамилии людей, участвовавших в разработке игры. Имя осуществлявшего подготовку к выходу ''Fallout 2 разработчика Thuy Dang, прототипа Фу Дер Мо, схоже с (навоз), этот момент иронично обыгрывается в надписи на могиле персонажа, но при локализации имени персонажа подобным образом была потеряна отсылка к имени разработчика. * Хесусик Мордино ( — Приставка к именам «Lil'» является искажённым вариантом слова «Little» («Маленький»), в правильном переводе имя должно звучать как «Маленький Хесус Мордино», указывая на то, что Большой Хесус Мордино — его отец. * Чунь Ти Гань ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует «Цзин Те Ган». * Шенг Минг ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует «Шэн Мин». * Ферма ужасов ( ) — правильный перевод: «Ферма призраков». Fallout Tactics * Бегемот ( ) — английское слово behemoth — один из так называемых «ложных друзей переводчика». Одним из вариантов названия может быть «чудовище». * Все ваши флаги принадлежат нам ( ) — грамматически верный перевод утерял единственное число и отсылку к первоисточнику, по аналогии с которым название должно было звучать примерно как «Все ваши флаг принадлежится нам». Если же переводить подобно оригиналу ( , ), то локация должна называться «Весь ваш флаг принадлежит нам». * Давление ( ) — глагол переводится как «топать», соответственно действие называется «топание». * Джон Левис ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции, правильно Джон Ливайс. * Жуки-подрывники ( ) — морфологическая ошибка, так как «подрывник» — специалист по взрывчатке. Правильный вариант — «взрывные жуки». * Зверомаги ( ; букв. Повелители зверей) — создана неверная ассоциация, на практике дикари и каннибалы не имели никакого отношения к магии. * Импульсное копьё ( ) — правильным вариантом было бы «поршневое» ( — поршень) либо «пневматическое» (по принципу действия). Кроме того, возник конфликт с привычной по другим играм серии Fallout локализацией названий различного электромагнитного оружия. * Коробка ( ) — локализаторами был произведён обычный дословный перевод имени собственного, в результате получился персонаж с именем Коробка. Примечательно, что в локализаторы поступили иным образом и имя было оставлено как Бокс. * Кролик Энерджайзер ( ) — правильно «Кролики Эвередди». Локализатор утерял множественное число и отсылку к компании-производителю батареек, имеющей название Eveready и выпускающей батарейки Eveready и Energizer. * Налётчик Дейзи ( ) — Джесси Гомер, Люк и Бо в локализации «1С» называют её Фиалкой ( , семейство Фиалковых), в то время как daisy переводится как маргаритка или ромашка (семейство Астровых). * Однозарядный пистолет ( ) — описываемое стреляющее устройство не является однозарядным и не может быть отнесено к пистолетам, согласно криминалистической классификации это «атипичное огнестрельное оружие». По смыслу, название может быть переведено как «самопал», «самострел», «кулачная пушка»… * Охотничье ружьё ( ) — некорректный перевод, самозарядный карабин под 7,62-мм патрон является нарезным огнестрельным оружием, и следовательно, должен называться «охотничья винтовка». * Печенье ( ) — локализаторами был произведён обычный дословный перевод имени собственного, в результате получился персонаж с именем «Печенье». Примечательно, что в локализаторы поступили иным образом и имя было оставлено как «Куки». * Разбойничий хип-хоп (в диалоговом файле локации: «Разбойничий рэп») — оригинальное название ( ) и характер встречи не подразумевают никаких упоминаний о рэпе или хип-хопе, и являются отсылкой к популярному танцевальному шоу «Riverdance». * Свиные потроха ( ) в локализации Фаргуса переведено как Личинки. Представляет собой блюдо, приготовленное из свиного рубца (обычно фаршированного потрохами). * Счастливый пирог — в локализации Фаргуса и Пирожное в версии 1С ( ) — оба перевода не отражают тот факт, что данный пирог является отсылкой к настоящим праздничным пирогам/тортам, традиционно выпекаемым во время неформального Национального дня пирога (National Pie Day), отмечаемого в США 23 января (пироги обычно открытые, с яблочной, тыквенной или ореховой начинкой; часто украшены улыбающимся смайликом). * Факел ( ) — локализаторы выбрали наиболее распространённое значение слова, не обратив внимание на особенности предмета. Примечательно, что в локализаторы поступили иным образом и название переведено правильно — «Фонарь». А возможно, они решили избежать конфликта с Фонариком. * Хоть глаз выколи ( ) — ассоциативный перевод, утративший отсылку к первоисточнику, согласно которому правильный вариант «Чёрная дыра» (дословный — «Кромешная тьма»). * Шаури ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции, правильный вариант — Шори — указан только в списке персонажей. * Штейер ( ) — неточная транслитерация немецкого названия с английского языка. Согласно практической транскрипции, английский вариант должен читаться как «Стейр», правильный же перевод с немецкого — «Штайр». * Шыфер ( ; вар. Сайфер) — создана неверная ассоциация с «шифер». На самом деле имя является отсылкой к персонажу фильма «Матрица» (1999), оператору корабля Сайферу ( ), который в обмен на повторное подключение к матрице встал на путь предательства. Само имя представляет собой часть имени Люцифер (Lucypher или Lucifer; сияющий) — первоначально подразумевавшего одного из могущественных вавилонских царей, пожелавшего вознестись над Богом и низвергнутого, а впоследствии (по аналогии) используемое в отношении падшего ангела — Сатаны (Дьявола). Fallout 3 * Автомат «Гуанлон» ( ) — неправильная транскрипция, по системе Палладия следовало бы «сюань-лун» (чёрный дракон). * Алая ( ) — при буквальном переводе потерялась отсылка имён Алой и Кловер к песне «''Crimson and Clover''» группы Tommy James and the Shondells. * Ален Мак ( ) — в русском переводе имени персонажа пропущена одна «л». При этом в диалогах с другими персонажами, в частности офицером Гомесом, встречается правильный вариант — Аллен Мак. * Алмазный скелет ( ) — правильным вариантом перевода названия способности должно быть «Адамантиевый скелет», поскольку сама способность — отсылка к герою комиксов Росомахе, чей скелет состоял из адамантия. * Батон ( — хлебница) — из-за некорректного перевода имени утерян смысл рассказываемой Батоном/Хлебницей истории происхождения его имени: рабовладельцы развлекались с новыми рабами игрой «Проверим, куда можно засунуть батон», которую довелось пройти и ему. * Больница Надежды ( ) — при переводе выпала часть названия больницы. Our Lady в английском соответствует русскому Дева Мария (Богородица, Богоматерь), и больница должна была иметь название «Девы Марии Надежды». Сама легенда о Деве Марии Надежды возникла, когда 17 января 1871 года в ходе войны между Францией и Пруссией после осады Парижа и захвата 2/3 страны прусские войска внезапно остановились под городом Лаваль (Laval). Вечером этого же дня нескольким детям в небольшом поселении Pontmain было видение Девы Марии, пообещавшей, что её сын услышит молитвы и спасёт их. Наутро войска неприятеля начали отступление и через 12 дней подписали в Версале мирный договор. Признание видения чудом послужило становлению культа Девы Марии Надежды (Our Lady of Hope или по названию места Notre-Dame de Pontmain). * Гатлинг-лазер «Мститель» ( ) — правильно Месть. * Гробовщик Джонс ( ; панегирист Джонс) — панегиристами называют людей, произносящих (обычно на похоронах) хвалебные речи (панегирики), отнюдь не гробовщиков. * «Друг дальнобойщика» ( ) — highwayman значит разбойник (с большой дороги), грабитель, но никак не дальнобойщик. Также была утеряна отсылка к «Хайвеймену», автомобилю Избранного в Fallout 2. * «Инфильтратор» ( ; лазутчик, шпион) — утеряна связь названия с основным свойством оружия — бесшумностью. * «Китайский пистолет Зу-Рон 418» ( ) — неправильная транскрипция, по системе Палладия следовало бы «Чжу-жун» (в честь древнекитайского огненного божества Чжу-жуна). * Лесная Роза ( ) — кроме того, что переведено имя (Вудроуз), утеряна отсылка к группе вьющихся растений, среди которых гавайские древовидные, семена которых содержат сильнодействующие галлюциногены. Первым из подтвердивших психоделические свойства семян был Альберт Хофман, изобретатель ЛСД. * Летун ( ) — неправильно переведено прозвище персонажа, в связи с чем утеряна связь с героем-прототипом из фильма. Более точный вариант — Бродяга. Соответственно и связанный с Летуном квест должен был называться «Бродяга Высоких равнин» ( ). * Ломка после квантовой ( ) — перевод по смыслу, правильно «Зависимость от квантовой ядер-колы». * Луноход «Вирго II» — макет изображает не способный к передвижению по поверхности луноход, а лунный корабль (посадочный модуль) «Вэлиант-11» серии «Вирго II». * «Львиный Прайд» ( ) — потеряна связь с фамилией Лайонс ( ), а также игра слов, связанная со вторым основным значением слова — «гордость» (название подразделения может быть переведено буквально как «''Гордость Лайонса''»). * Лютик ( ) — вместо возможного перевода ''горькая чаша использовано название цветка, схожее по написанию — b'''u'ttercup'' (лютик), что привело к искажению образа персонажа (печальная «готка»). * Миссисипский пирог ( ) — опущено слово Quantum в названии. В то же время оно присутствует в названии рецепта этого же пирога. * Молотов-кола — в оригинальной игре оружие имеет название «ядерная граната» ( ), как и соответствующая схема (предмет); вариант «Молотов-кола» появился только при локализации из-за сходства, вероятно, с «Коктейлем Молотова». * Недотёпа — имя этой же собаки в записях терминала переведено как Маффи. * Оружейные склады Александрии ( ) — на самом деле здание является не оружейными складами, а гостиницей с баром. Включение слова arms ( — герб) в название является традиционным для многих английских пабов: многие из них в Средние века использовали герб местного лендлорда в качестве вывески. Владельцы вашингтонской гостиницы, видимо, были верны всё той же традиции. * Паладин Кодьяк ( ) — правильно К'а'дьяк (по названию подвида бурых медведей). * [[Песня Света|Песн'я' Света]], записанная на голодиске в доме Билли Крила, в терминале оруженосца Мэксона имеет название Песн'ь' Света. * Пинцет ( ) на самом деле представляет собой медицинский зажим. Ошибка исправлена в Fallout: New Vegas. * Подземелье ( ) — правильный вариант «Загробный мир» или, в более узком значении, «Преисподняя», тем более что на это прямо указывает внешний вид места и его назначение (из-за этого потеряна связь с Адом названия бара «Девятый круг» и таких имён персонажей, как Харон (перевозчик душ умерших), Цербер (пёс, охраняющий выход из Ада) и пр.). Кроме того, в Fallout есть банда «Подземелье» ( ). * «Система SPECIAL!» — в оригинальной игре книга называется You’re SPECIAL (на обложке, в сообщении на мониторе — с восклицательным знаком), что можно перевести как «Вы/ты особенный!». * Скальпель ( ) — с английского имя робота переводится как «костоправ», «хирург». * Стальной кулак ( ) — правильно «Железный кулак» ( — «железо»). * «Супермарт» ( ) — с отбрасыванием части названия потерялась отсылка к устойчивому выражению «шик-блеск» («супер-пупер»). * Супермутант-бегемот ( ) — английское слово behemoth — один из так называемых «ложных друзей переводчика». Более правильный перевод: «супермутант-чудище», или «супермутант-гигант». * Товарная станция Вильхельма ( ) — правильно «пристань, причал Вильхельма». * Тридогнайт получил своё имя по не известным никому причинам, в оригинале Three Dog — прозвище озвучившего его актёра Erik Todd Dellums. Также название его профессии — диджей — в диалогах воспроизводится с ошибкой (ди-джей). * Шляпа с ветрозащитными очками ( ) — правильно «шляпа охотника за ураганами/ловца ураганов» (storm chaser — охотник/ловец ураганов). * Ультра-винт — орфографическая ошибка, правильно ультравинт (ультра-'' является приставкой и пишется слитно с существительным). * После того, как Одинокий Странник будет пленён Анклавом, на радио «Новости Галактики» можно услышать, как Тридогнайт скажет, что того увезли на ''северо-восток, хотя Рэйвен-Рок находится на северо-западе Столичной Пустоши (в остальных фразах, касающихся расположения базы Анклава, перевод ошибок не содержит). Также игра полна несоответствиями названий одних и тех же локаций в репликах, описаниях и обозначениях на картах (Столичная П'устошь/Столичная 'пустошь, Большой Г'ород/Большой 'город и др.). The Pitt Крепость ( ) — наиболее распространённый вариант — «гавань», один из подходящих по смыслу — «пристанище». Broken Steel Дневник солдата Анклава — в переводе текста допущен ряд ошибок, в частности, выражения (вздыхает) и Clears throat (откашливается) перевели как «кряхтит», фразу How’s this thing on? (Как это включается (работает)?) — как «чего это оно работает?», а сочетание big son of a tin bitch (букв. большой сын оловянной суки) — как паршивое ты отродье, тем самым утеряв отсылку к Либерти Прайму. Mothership Zeta Тоширо Каго — в игре используется одновременно с написанием «То'с'иро Каго». Point Lookout Собор «Арк и Дав» ( ) — название маркера локации не совпадает с правильным названием локации «Собор „Ковчег и Голубь“», также присутствует перевод символа &'' вместо транскрипции (правильный вариант — «Собор „Арк энд Дав“»). ''Fallout: New Vegas * Алгоритм Эвклида — неправильный перевод. Настоящий алгоритм Эвклида является алгоритмом для нахождения наибольшего общего делителя двух целых чисел. Оригинальное название оружия ( ) примерно можно перевести как «Эвклидов искатель точки С». * Брошюра Вэнса об оружии — синтаксическая ошибка перевода. Это заметка об оружии Вэнса, а не заметка Вэнса об оружии. * Бумеранг — название квеста и достижения в версии от «1С» не имеет ничего общего с оригинальным названием "Return to Sender". Утеряна отсылка к песне Элвиса Пресли с таким же названием. * Гаубица — название квеста в версии от «1С» не имеет ничего общего с оригинальным названием "I Hear You Knocking". Утеряна отсылка к песне с таким же названием. * Два ствола ( ) — название и описание способности в русской версии вводят игрока в заблуждение, так как способность действует не только на двуствольные ружья. Вариант локализаторов не имеет ничего общего с оригинальным названием и изображением способности. Приблизительно это название можно перевести как «Ружейный хирург» (понимая «хирург» как синоним слова «мастер»). * Две руки лучше ( ) — полный вариант перевода выглядит как «Две руки лучше, чем одна». * Ерунда ( ) — при локализации утеряна отсылка имени персонажа либо к Трэш, персонажу фильма «''Возвращение живых мертвецов''», либо к молодежной трэш-культуре. * Зрение шпиона ( ) — неправильный перевод. Sneak в английском языке означает прокрасться, пробраться, sight — вид, зрение. Таким образом получается «зрение крадущегося». * Карл Плут ( ) — применён перевод фамилии вместо её транскрипции. Правильное имя персонажа — Карл Рук. * Кружок ( ; от mug — кружка) — при омоформном переводе (кру́жка — кружка́; кружок) произошла подмена смыслов. * Лазерный прицел для 10-мм пистолета — допущена распространённая ошибка, лазерный целеуказатель назван «прицелом». * Мясник ( ) — дословный перевода выглядит как «Я могу сделать это одной рукой». * Надсмотрщик — в оригинале имеет имя Canyon Runner. * «Полицейский дробовик», «Свалка мамаши Гибсон», «Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка» и «Тот самый» в ранних версиях перевода «1С» были переведены как «Дробовик мятежника», «Скрапный двор Гибсон», «Винтовка для поражения мат. части» и «Ружьё» соответственно. * Роза Шарона Кэссиди ( ) — несоответствие транскрипций одной и той же фамилии в серии игр от одного локализатора — в Fallout 2 отец Розы носит фамилию [[Джон Кассиди|К'а'ссиди]]. * Ружьё Вэнса ( ) — неправильный перевод. В игре нет «ружья» Вэнса, есть 9-мм пистолет-пулемёт Вэнса. Правильным был бы вариант «пушка» Вэнса. * Спортивная сумка ( ) — оригинальное название не содержит никаких упоминаний о спорте и может быть переведено как «вещевой мешок». * Ультра-винт — орфографическая ошибка, правильно ультравинт. * Шеф-Шеф ( ) — в англ. cook может переводиться как повар или готовить. Вероятно, локализатор пытался связать имя персонажа с «шеф-повар». * Шпиономания — название квеста в версии от «1С» не имеет ничего общего с оригинальным названием "I Put a Spell on You". Утеряна отсылка к песне с таким же названием. * Бандана Джессапа ( ), которую носит Джесап ( ). Old World Blues * Вентилятор ( ) — «ложные друзья переводчика», правильный вариант — «отдушина», либо «форточка» ( ). * Добро пожаловать на гору ( ) — неправильный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Добро пожаловать в Большую Пустоту», либо «Большое Ничто», подразумевая научный термин. * Мутировавший гриб ( ) — опущено слово Cave (Пещерный) в названии. Lonesome Road * Гай Магнус ( ) — латинские имена с окончанием на -us/-is пишутся в русском в виде основы имени, к которой добавляется склоняемое окончание. Поэтому правильным был бы вариант Гай Магн. Примечательно, что имя Сил ( ) переведено правильно. * Туннельщик-король ( ) — при локализации королева ( ) непонятным образом стала королём ( ). Gun Runners' Arsenal * Лазерный прицел для 12,7-мм ПП — допущена распространённая ошибка, лазерный целеуказатель назван «прицелом». Галерея Fo1 Flare.png|Фонарик You're SPECIAL!.png|Система SPECIAL! ShotgunSurgeon.png|Два ствола — хирург с одноствольным ружьём FOT Torch.png|Факел OWB Vent Stash.png|Вентилятор Категория:Сеттинг Fallout